Just Friends?
by BellPrincess
Summary: Zexion just came out and told Demyx that he likes him. Demyx doesn't react the way that most would expect, and now thanks to Axel the whole school knows what happened.   ALTERNATE ENDING TO "I Won't Say It"!
1. My Life is Over

"I just want to be friends."

Friends. Friends. I couldn't get the word out of my mind. Those were the words I had feared the most. I wasn't ever really open to anyone about my feelings. Sure Demyx and I had become good friends but we only saw each other at lunch and a couple classes, but we had become really close. Of course not as close as he was to Axel, everyone thought they were dating if they didn't know Roxas was dating Axel.

"You alright Zexion?" Demyx asked. "Well, I better be getting class. See ya!" Demyx acted as if nothing had just happened.

I stood there frozen for a second, or more. I just couldn't understand. What just happened? I had just come out to Demyx that I was gay and all I get was a just friends reply? I knew Demyx was gay, everyone knew it. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Sora, and Riku were the openly gay kids at Destiny High. That's when the ring of the bell woke me from my frozen position in the hall.

"Agh, great! This is not my day," I huffed trying to hurry to class, but my feet wouldn't move past a shuffle. What was wrong with him that Demyx didn't want me? Sure Demyx saw a senior probably going to be a Super Senior, and me was a sophomore but was that really that bad? I knew there was a freshman at Destiny High dating a junior in college for crying out loud!

As I finally reached my fourth hour class I opened the door nearly eight minutes late. "Mr. Nakamura, I may be a push over sometimes like Riku says but I expected more out of you," Rikku said. I knew I was in trouble; Rikku almost never used people's last names. In fact she used nicknames she came up with on the spot. Taking my seat right next to Axel who I had become really good friends with since my change from nerdy bookworm kid, to slightly scary looking, almost emo/goth.

"I heard that you tried to come out to Demyx but you got rejected," Axel leaned over and whispered in my ear. I tried to stay silent; trying to forget what just happened was probably nearly impossible. Especially with Axel trying to pry into it. "So, how do ya feel? Don't worry Zexy. It's not all over; Dem may just need some time to adjust. Of course he is straight as a rainbow, but the poor guy still just doesn't quiet get it all just yet."

"Uh thanks Axel," I said trying my best to sound positive. Of course now I really fit the bill of emo. I hated myself, I hated the world, and most of all I wanted to go somewhere crawl up and die. Man this sucked.

Fourth hour had ended and it was time for lunch. Oh joy, but hey at least my tardiness had gotten me a talking to after class so for that I was thankful.

"Mr. Nakamura, I hate using last names like this but it is part of my job. I like you Zexion; you're a good kid. But you've been different lately, is everything ok? I heard from Axel that you tried asking someone out and got rejected. I just want to let you know that it's ok this time, I won't count you late but that's our little secret," she gave me a wink. "Just don't let it happen again alright."

And with that I was free. Sadly but happy that the talk was over I dragged myself to lunch. Before I realized it I had made my way to the lunchroom and found my seat at the lunch table with Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Vanitas, and Demyx.

"And then get this! So Vexen comes over, and the crackpot scientist has no clue he just picked up the wrong mixture that I had planted there," Axel was telling his world famous stories on how he messes with the teachers. This time his victim was Vexen the creepy chemistry teacher, famous for setting the place on fire, even without Axel's help. Taking my usual seat right next to Demyx I figured it was going to be awkward, but it wasn't for him obviously. He just gave me his usual "what's up?" smile and went back to listening to the rest of Axel's "I blew up the chemistry lab again" story.

And people wondered why Axel was a Double Super Senior. He always managed to screw things up for others and himself, whether he realized it or not. It was his special talent that he had; in fact it was the only one he had. He could take a pop-spelling quiz for a third grader and still fail. Why am I getting into all this you might ask? Well it will come in later in my story of my messed up my sophomore year at Destiny High.

"So then Xigbar comes into the class room because he's outside on his break running the track and sees the flash from in the class. The rest of the class tries to escape but Xigbar catches a few. But when he sees me he knows who did it. And what happens? Now since me and him are on good terms, he gives me a warning with a small look of don't do it again, but he knows better. I've been here six years and yet people still don't get it do they?"

That's when the whole lunch table burst out laughing to the point where even the joggers outside could probably hear it too. Everyone but me, I couldn't laugh, my face, let alone my emotions, wouldn't allow it to happen. I was too busy being sucked into my own black hole of emotions.

Yeah I know. I'm being to over dramatic about this. But I rarely ever let my feelings show. I didn't like to. So when I actually opened up to someone and they completely rip me apart without even realizing it, it was like a little kid trying to make those little paper people holding hands and accidentally cutting their heads off; and I'm the paper doll.

"Come on Zexy, don't be such a downer!" Riku said putting his arm around my neck just before I went to actually try and eat what I had brought with me that day.

"Yeah! Try and lighten up a little. The whole school already knows why you're sulking," Axel said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Gee thanks, and obviously no help to you telling everyone and anyone."

"Come on, no hard feelings between you and Demyx right?" Sora said trying to pull Riku off me.

I turned my head slightly towards Demyx who wasn't even paying attention! He was too busy trying to make something out of his peas rather than pay attention to what was going on around him. Blushing I turned away quickly, took a bite of my peanut butter and jelly, and replied, "No, what would make you think that? Nothing is ever going to be different between us. I've come to peace with that fact, and so should you."

I was lying. I wasn't over it. I never was going to be either. My life was officially over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zexion" Ok why do you have to always use US for this kind of stuff?

EmoCospalyer: Oh be quiet! You two fit perfectly! Anyway, sorry. I've been trying to get away from leaving notes at the bottom, but see I thought I'd let you guys know how my story of "I Won't Say It" turned out and well…..yeah we're just friends. But thank you for all who supported me!^^ Yes I finally said it just like Zexion did. But now in this alternate sequel to "I Won't Say It" Demyx at first turns Zexion down, but you'll have to wait till this is over to find out what happens. So even though my story didn't turn out well, I will always make sure that even though I didn't have one, they will have a happy ending.


	2. Call Me Zexy

After we had finished lunch, I wasn't exactly ready to go to my other classes. It was so unlike me, and for the first time in my life I skipped. I knew it was wrong, but I needed a break. Knowing that Demyx would too be skipping, I went to where he usually was. Sitting under the big tree right behind the track.

"Whoa!" Axel exclaimed as I walked up. "You sick or something?" He joked.

Sitting down next to him and Roxas I shook my head no. Opening up my bag I found the book I was reading and opened it to a random page. If I was skipping I definitely wouldn't be able to read, but at least it made me look busy.

"Axel!" A bright cheery voice came from our left. Turning to see who it was it was none other than our bright brunette Sora. Riku had always been a bad influence on the boy, which is why the teachers detested him too, but at least Riku was kind enough to leave the boy be in his innocence.

"Hey Sora," Axel gave the two a smirk as they walked towards us. "Look who decided to be a delinquent today!" He put his arm around me and then used his free hand to pinch my cheek.

Trying to shrug him off me Sora walked up in front of me and bent down, "Don't worry about it too much OK? We know you really liked him, but there's no reason to change who you are just for him to notice you alright." And with that he sat down in Riku's lap next to me and gave me his world famous smile that made anyone smile, no matter how crappy your day was that far.

Smiling back I tried to think about what he said, but instead went back to just staring blankly at my book. After a little while Axel spoke up again, "Smexy Zexy? Geez, how long are you going to be staring at the same page?" Leaning forward a bit he pointed to the cover, "Not to mention upside down?"

Flustered I turned it right side up, knowing full well that my face was bright red, and tried to ignore the fact that Demyx was just now walking up. I had probably just missed two of my afternoon classes, but like I cared anymore. All I wanted was this feeling to go away now. It wasn't the fact that he turned me down anymore, it was the fact of the feeling wouldn't go away!

Never had I felt anything like this before, and I wanted it to stop! "Hey, what's Zexion doing here?" Demyx asked walking up and sitting in front of me. Trying to hide behind my book even more so than before Axel resumed to talking with Roxas and ignored Demyx altogether. Probably hoping that I was going to talk with him.

Riku and Sora had the same idea and got up told everyone goodbye, and that they were going to get some sea salt ice cream, and left. "How 'bout it Roxy?" Axel asked, "Wanna go get some too?" He gave his boyfriend a wink.

"Yeah Ax, let's go." And with that they too got up, leaving me and Demyx alone.

Scooting over next to me where Axel had been sitting before Demyx pulled out his notebook that he carried everywhere with him. You could not find him without that notebook. It was where he kept all his songs, every idea, drawing, almost anything creative you could think of! We sat in silence for a little while but then he spoke up.

"Hey Zexy? Oh sorry I meant Zexion."

Blushing a bit, I actually didn't mind it when he said it. It sounded, nice. "Yes Demyx?" I said ignoring the fact that he corrected himself.

Putting his notebook down he turned towards me, trying not to get caught in his headphones that were also always around his neck. "I don't really know how to say it, and you can say no since I said no before. But I thought about it, and I realized I couldn't get you out of my head all day. Zexion, please be with me? I know I turned you down earlier, but you caught me off guard. And Axel may think that I don't realize a lot of stuff, but he's wrong."

Blushing a bit I realized what I had done to him earlier, this was hard! But then it hit me, I knew exactly what to do and what to say. Leaning over I kissed him. My first kiss, and I must admit I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Demyx soon took the lead since I basically had no experience, and when we pulled away for a breath I told him, "You can call me Semxy Zexy."

"Nah, how about just Zexy?" He laughed and kissed me again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Argh! How long has it been since I posted chapter one? And I noticed something wrong with chapter 1 so I reposted that. But here is the final chapter of Just Friends and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the ending. I just kinda rushed it a bit, but I like it so it's going to stay that way:)


End file.
